Draco's Dog
by darkpowersev
Summary: lucius Malfoy finds a dog in his office and doesn't know where it came from. Why does Draco get the blame.


Draco's dog

"DRACO LUCIUS WILLIAM MALFOY GET OVER HERE NOW"! Lucius yelled to his son. A five year old boy came running in from outside. He had blond hair and silver eyes that shined like crystals back firing to the sun. Draco looked so much like his father with the looks and acted so much like him too. When he looked up to his father he was redder than a weasly's hair. Draco looked at what his father was pointing at and saw it. There was a black dog in his office. "Why is there a dog in my office?" Lucius asked. "I don't know this time." Draco cried out. "What do you mean you don't know? Every time there is a animal in this house you have something to do with it. So now we have five cats,3 dogs,2 ferrets,10 lizards,1 spider, and four snakes. Why don't you just call this a zoo instead of a house? It would be a miracle if you had nothing to do with this. Now please tell me first off why we have so many pets then tell how this dog is not your fault? Lucius asked. You love me so much that you don't want me to be lonely that you let me keep all the pets. Mom won't come back and your never home so I needed someone to play with. Uncle Sev works at a school so I can only see him over the weekends. Draco said with innocent eyes. Lucius looked at his son for a moment wondering how Draco became so sly. Then it hit him Draco was just like him and he did the same thing when he was young. Draco went on sometimes when you stay at work late and I get a bad dream a dog or cat is always there to protect me and last thing is you have no objections. His father did not know what to say because of that last part. This is all he could say "Where did you learn your vocabulary?" Draco said I watch you a lot and I feel that since you are big and strong from using big words that I will be too. Lucius was surprised that Draco wanted to be just like him when he grew up. He was hoping though that Draco won't make the same mistakes he made when he was young. Lucius wanted Draco to have a free life not following someone else. If Draco found out about his father's young life would he still want to be like me? What about you not knowing where this dog came from. With that sweet smile and innocent eyes he said I swear I don't know where the dog came from. I've been outside all day. Lucius looked for a sign of a lie and saw nothing. He knew if someone was lying and Draco was not lying. With a sigh Lucius said what am I going to do with this stray. With silver eyes Draco gave him the look that he had always lost to. Lucius said I'll think about it. So they left the dog in the office and went to go feed the other pets. When they had dinner Lucius still tried to figure out how the dog got in. Before bad time Lucius went to go give Draco a bath. He started to undress Draco. When Lucius started taking off the shirt he saw marks all over his son's skin and they went up his arms, back, and under his pants. Lucius said I will have to take care of those later and find out how he got them. When Draco was fully undressed and his hair was taken care of Lucius started to clean his body. Draco started to wince and tried to get away. Lucius held on to him but not to hard. He wanted to take away all the pain and hold him close for ever. Lucius knew if he didn't take care of these they would get infected. After the boy was clean and Lucius dried him very carefully so he wouldn't irritate the skin Lucius brought him straight to his room wrapped in a towel. He started to care for all the marks all over Draco's body some of the marks hurt so bad that Lucius had to hold him down so he wouldn't run off. He gave Draco one of his lose shirts so Draco would be comfortable over the night. Lucius sat up by the head of the bed and Draco sat on his lap. Lucius wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. First thing he asked was what happened that his body was covered in marks. His son started crying and tried to get away. The last time he could remember Draco acting like this was when his mother beat him. That couldn't be possible though Draco's mother left to Idaho and they lived down in Massachusetts with Uncle Sev. He let Draco cry for a few minutes than tried again. "Was this your mother" Lucius asked. Draco was silent for a minute then nodded his head. Soon he was crying again. Tell me what happened Lucius said with worry showing on his face and in his words. She came out of no where and started beating me with a stick. Someone came to save and she ran off I don't know where she went. He tensed up when his father went to raise his arm to get him a cup of water. Lucius said it was going to be okay and he wasn't going to be mad at him. Then he said something that Lucius never thought was possible to hear out of a five year old mouth. At that moment he wanted to strangle his ex wife. "She told me that you were going to be mad at me for letting a woman hit me and that I was weak. Also that I couldn't stop a man muggle from hurting me. Who was it that saved you he asked. Draco said something about a dog. Then it hit him that dog in his office saved his son's life he was going to let him keep the dog. Lucius also realized that he was the first one to fool him with a lie. Like father like son someone once told him. People say they could be twins if they were the same age. How is it that you got the dog in the house with out my knowing? He said that he could not tell him that it was a secret. That night he told him he could keep the dog but that was the last one. He agreed but Lucius knew it wasn't. Lucius was just happy to know that his son was still alive. Lucius fell asleep with Draco on his lap. A new family member was added to the family. Lucius knew that once he told Uncle Sev about what happened he never was going to here the end of it.


End file.
